Encore un lendemain
by Lupinette
Summary: Severus a passé une très mauvaise nuit, au point que même le rêve n'a plus d'emprise sur sa réalité.


**Avertissement** : Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème " **Massacre** " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers de JKR lui est exclusif, je ne gagne rien en publiant ces quelques lignes.

* * *

 **Encore un lendemain**

Encore un. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Quand cela cesserait-il donc ? Révulsé par le souvenir tout frais dans sa mémoire de la nuit sanglante qu'il venait de vivre, Severus ne put s'empêcher de vomir le peu que son estomac contenait. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Par contre, il savait parfaitement gérer l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Enfin, parfaitement était un grand mot. Où était-il déjà ? Les contours des alentours se diluaient dans l'alcool qu'il avait dû ingurgiter bien malgré lui. Peu habitué qu'il l'était à boire, les « fêtes » auxquelles il se devait d'assister lors des hauts faits de ses camarades Mangemorts le laissaient toujours dans un triste état. Mais peu importait, le temps de remettre la main sur cette damnée potion anti-gueule de bois et il n'y paraîtrait plus.

Alors qu'il se concentrait pour éclaircir quelque peu sa vue, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment où il l'aurait souhaité. D'ailleurs, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait souhaité être nulle part en particulier. Juste loin de toutes ces réjouissances morbides.

« - Sev ? »

Il tressaillit. Cette voix. Non. Ça ne se pouvait pas.

« - Que fais-tu là ? »

Voilà que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Pour lutter contre l'envie furieuse de répondre, il se focalisa intensément sur les abords immédiats de son corps. Il était en extérieur, sur de l'herbe, appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre. C'était encore la nuit, puisqu'il faisait sombre.

« - Veux-tu de l'aide ? »

Ignorer la voix. C'était sans doute les effets de l'alcool. Il suffisait de ne pas s'y intéresser, cela passerait tout seul. Si seulement il pouvait rejoindre sa chambre. Était-il seulement parvenu à transplaner à proximité ? Peut-être était-il déjà dans le parc, en lisière de la forêt. Dans ce cas, il fallait qu'il se repère pour trouver le chemin du château. Une fois à l'intérieur, le parcours serait long et chaotique, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Il y arriverait.

« - Sev ? »

Il sursauta. Il était parvenu à l'oublier pendant un instant. Mais là, cela devenait difficile, elle se tenait juste devant lui. Et elle avait l'air si réelle.

« - Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Laisse-moi t'aider... »

Elle tendit une main vers lui et il frissonna au contact. Elle était réelle. C'était impossible. Il hallucinait complètement. Peu sûr de lui, il se détourna et tenta d'examiner les alentours pour repérer le château. Deux mains lui agrippèrent le visage et le forcèrent à tourner la tête de nouveau vers elle.

« - Lily... » ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.  
« - Oui, Sev. Je vais t'aider. »

À quoi bon lutter ? Quoi qu'il se passe, cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Elle l'attira vers elle et leurs fronts se touchèrent. Aussitôt, son mal de tête disparut et sa vue s'éclaircit. Il posa ses mains par-dessus celles de sa guérisseuse providentielle.

« - Reste, » supplia-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais le força à décoller ses mains tandis qu'elle faisait descendre les siennes sur les épaules voûtées. Alors la douleur dans son dos se dissipa comme si on lui enlevait un énorme fardeau.

« - Lily... » dit-il encore.  
« - Chuuuut, » répliqua-t-elle doucement.

Il se sentait grandement apaisé, mais il ne voulait pas céder à la fatigue qui l'envahissait.

« - Reste, » répéta-t-il.

« - Je ne peux pas. Courage, Sev. »

Le mot raisonna dans sa tête. Il voulut lutter, la retenir, mais c'était peine perdue, ses yeux restaient hermétiquement clos.

« - Du calme, Severus. »

Ce n'était pas du tout la même voix.

« - Donnez un peu de temps aux potions pour cesser d'agir. »

Dumbledore. Où était-il à présent ? Comment était-il arrivé là, d'ailleurs ? Le temps que les effets des potions se soient estompés, il avait recouvré un certain contrôle de ses moyens.

« - Comment allez-vous, Severus ? » demanda le directeur de Poudlard avec une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
« - J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, » répliqua le maître des potions.

En vérité, il avait connu bien pire également. Il n'était pas si mal en point qu'il ne l'aurait cru, au vu de ce dont il se remémorait de la nuit passée.

« - C'est un terrible massacre qui a été perpétré cette fois encore, » constata sombrement Dumbledore.  
« - En effet, » se contenta d'acquiescer Severus.  
« - Souhaitez-vous... »  
« - Non. »

Pas besoin d'annuler ses cours. Il assumerait, comme toujours. Dumbledore ne tenta même pas d'insister.

« - Très bien. Nous discuterons en fin de journée. Je vous laisse vous reposer pour ce qui reste de la nuit. »

Severus acquiesça doucement. Dumbledore s'en fut. Il était dans sa chambre, à Poudlard. Loin des Mangemorts. Loin des massacres. Hors de portée de quoi que ce soit. Hors d'atteinte de Lily. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle était morte. Massacrée, elle aussi. De par sa faute. Avait-il obtenu sa rédemption ? Il ne le croyait pas un instant. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, au milieu d'un massacre, la mort lui ferait-elle le plaisir de l'absoudre.


End file.
